Shadow (Brandon 10)
Shadow is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Shadow takes the appearance of a dark colored, dark grey, nearly black, humanoid with slightly ragged skin. There are several black lines on his body moving upwards towards his chest. He has a ragged hood covering his head which is very bone-like face which is also grey but slightly lighter than the skin. He has no mouth but two green eyes with a dark shade underneath them. He also has bone-like fingers, similar to his head. The Ultimatrix Symbol is seen on his chest with the black lines on his body diverted to it. Transformation Sequence TBA Powers and Abilities Shadow has abilities similar to a ghost as he can fly and become intangible. He can also manipulate shadows as well as travel through them. Shadow also has the power to replicate the moves of any person or object including their fighting style. Shadow can also manipulate his shape and size as well increasing or decreasing the size of certain limbs despite the rest of his body being a certain size. Weaknesses Despite being a being of darkness, Shadow's weakness is absolute darkness as he gains most of his strength from light energy. History In Shadow Play, Brandon unlocked Shadow and used him to fight against The Shadow King In Mixed Feelings, Shadow hides in various shadows and saves Coco from the Laqu Natives In The Lost Temple, Shadow uses his shadow manipulation to defeat some Raiders In Renegade, Shadow uses shadow manipulation and shadow boxing to take down gang members Appearances Ultimate Hero *Shadow Play (First Appearance) *Mixed Feelings *The Lost Temple *Renegade Trivia *Shadow was meant to appear in the series but it wasn't sure when exactly. The Writer believed that Shadow Play would have been the perfect opportunity and put him in the plot before writing. **Before hand, Shadow had nothing to do with the plot as the episode was planned before the creation of Ultimate Hero. *Shadow was originally Darkness ''in ''The Original Series and shared a similar fate as Drillbit. **The only difference between Drillbit and Shadow in this case is that Drillbit's excuse was because of his advanced DNA which would have meant that a regular Fossorvate and an advanced Fossorvate existed in the Ultimatrix together however Shadow retcons this as his DNA is not genetically advanced or altered. ***In a scene that didn't make it in the episode, Shadow Play, Brandon was supposed to comment about how the Shadow Kind were the same species as Darkness and went to get Coco for help only to find that he's been taken by the Shadow King and they had to go into the Shadow Realm to rescue him. This would have explained the Shadow and Darkness connection more thoroughly. *In The Original Series, Darkness had no hood and had an appearance similar to Ghostfreak. *Shadow's appearance was created without a design which explains why it contrasts slightly from the description. **It was actually inspired by a fan art design created by Aaron. Gallery ShadowUH.png|Shadow in Ultimate Hero Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Shadow Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens